Right Here Waiting
by Suboshi's Fangirl
Summary: A yaoi fic with my favorite pairing in ALL of YGO! PLEASE review, I need to know how well this turned out...layout's a little messed, tho...review my other fics, too! ^-^


Right Here Waiting  
  
(A/N: Songficcy of one of my favorite soft-rock songs! If you hava Kazaa or some other music downloading program, DOWNLOAD IT! It's by Richard Marx.)  
  
:::Oceans apart day after day  
  
And I slowly go insane  
  
I hear your voice on the line  
  
But it doesn't stop the pain:::  
  
Esper Roba couldn't think right. He just...couldn't. He'd try, but his mind was thinking of something else, something far more important to him. "I.could've been a little nicer. I know I could've. He didn't deserve those insults." He said in his mind. "And now he's disqualified. And it's my fault. I don't deserve him. And I'll never get him. He's gone now....." And Rex was gone. From the tournament, anyway. He had yelled at the poor pseudo- psychic as he left the city, "You'll have to live with this guilt forever! I promise you that, Esper!"  
:::If I see you next to never  
  
How can we say forever:::  
  
"He just wanted to help his brothers." Rex said to himself. "I had no right to stop him, or even try. I got what I deserved...but no matter what...there's something I can't get off my mind." It didn't take him long to figure it out. "Roba. It's Roba, and I know it. I love him. But I promised I'd be gone forever, that he'd have to live with what he did...I'm so confused about this whole mess.."  
:::Wherever you go  
  
Whatever you do  
  
I will be right here waiting for you  
  
Whatever it takes  
  
Or how my heart breaks  
  
I will be right here waiting for you:::  
  
"I can't sit here and wait.I have to find him!" Roba declared to no one in particular. He threw on a teal coat with the same zig-zagged lines on it, and ran towards the entrance of Battle City. He took a deep breath, and ran out like a bat out of hell. He looked behind him, to make sure no one saw his tears falling. There was no one, but he slammed into someone straight ahead. He was knocked to the ground, a slight wince escaping his lips. He looked up and gasped.  
:::I took for granted, all the times  
  
That I though would last somehow  
  
I hear the laughter, I taste the tears  
  
But I can't get near you now:::  
Rex Raptor. Just the person he needed to see. "Rex, I..." "Ssh. I know. You wanted to apologize." Rex interrupted. Roba nodded. "Forget it. I'm disqualified, and there's nothing that can be done." Rex said coldly. In truth, he wanted so badly to tell Roba how he felt. But that very feeling was playing games with his mind. "This is driving me insane.why can't I tell him?!" he thought to himself. He took a deep breath and collected his feelings.  
  
:::Oh, can't you see it baby  
  
You've got me goin' crazy:::  
"Roba, look. I'm sorry myself." Rex said calmly. Roba stared at him warily. "This is a trick. Isn't it?" Roba accused. Rex shook his head. "I'm honestly sorry." He said. "But I have something more to tell you." "Go ahead, shoot." Roba said, arms folded and giving him a disdainful look. "Give me your best insult."  
:::Wherever you go  
  
Whatever you do  
  
I will be right here waiting for you  
  
Whatever it takes  
  
Or how my heart breaks  
  
I will be right here waiting for you:::  
  
"Roba, I'm extremely sorry for my reaction to losing. You're a great duelist, and I'm just nothing. And I...I look up to you. I....I love you." Roba gave Rex a weird stare. "That the best insult you got? Not very good. Sounds like good news to me." He said. He crept behind Rex and placed his arms loosely around the Dino-Duelist's neck. He whispered into his ear, "I love you, too."  
  
:::I wonder how we can survive  
  
This romance  
  
But in the end if I'm with you  
  
I'll take the chance:::  
  
Rex turned around to face the boy who had mutual feelings towards him. He smiled, and pressed his body against the ESP duelist's, touching his lips with his own. They embraced, soon sharing a passionate kiss that Rex thought would end all passionate kisses. Now the duelist that drove him nearly up a wall during their first duel was his sweet lover. Rex knew the day could get no better, nor any worse. He was in heaven.  
:::Oh, can't you see it baby  
  
You've got me goin' crazy:::  
  
"Rex," Roba began, pulling away, but not very much, "Please just..don't leave me." "I couldn't. I would never leave you......but you're still in the tournament. I'm not." "I'm disqualifying myself. I know my brothers need me, but...you need me, too. And I don't want to lose you again...." Roba's eyes began to well up with tears. He placed his head on Rex's shoulder, and Rex ran his fingers through the soft mint-ish hair. "You won't lose me again. I promise."  
  
:::Wherever you go  
  
Whatever you do  
  
I will be right here waiting for you  
  
Whatever it takes  
  
Or how my heart breaks  
  
I will be right here waiting for you:::  
  
And, silhouetted in the moonlight like a classic romance movie, the two embraced again.  
  
(A/N: I think it came out kawaii! PLEASE review, I really need to know if I can write well.....PLEASE!) 


End file.
